Doodle Me This
by TerrierLee
Summary: After Kouichi officially joins the team, Kouji is still not entirely used to the idea of having a twin brother. Maybe all he really needs to do is relax... Takes place right after episode 33.


Junpei poked at the fire, the others already fast asleep. After Kouichi officially joined the group that afternoon, the past few adventures finally caught up to everyone, and Takuya voted they set up for the night.

Despite being a part of the team, Kouichi insisted he take the first watch, earning a stern scolding from Izumi.

"No buts, Kouichi-kun, the first watch goes to Junpei."

That got a shout from the warrior of lightning, but after a firm elbow in the gut, he gave a feeble, "Don't worry, Kouichi. I've got it covered."

Within minutes of lying down, the team was fast asleep.

At least most of them.

Junpei had his back to the group, dutifully making sure to put a log into the fire. He got up only once, when the stockpile of logs was low. Along the way, he picked up a lone stick. Perfect for doodling.

He was so engrossed in his drawing that he didn't notice someone was behind him until they sat down to his left.

Junpei sat up with a start, but once he saw who it was, his posture eased, "Kouji, you gotta stop sneaking up on a guy."

The other boy merely shrugged, not at all bothered by the tone directed at him. Instead he leaned forward, interested in the stick figured Junpei drew in the dirt.

"Nice drawings."

Junpei frowned, practically hearing the smirk in Kouji's voice. He focused his attention back to the ground. He had just finished drawing stick figures of himself, Takuya, Tomoki, and Izumi. All he had to do now was the twins.

By the sounds of Kouji shifting around to get more comfortable beside him, he intended on watching.

Trying to ignore the audience, Junpei drew one line.

Then another.

With the base complete, he continued on with the finer details.

He drew the pants, slowly like he was unsure. Then he looked up, turning to glance at his side.

Kouji blinked at the sudden attention.

"What?"

Junpei didn't answer, instead went back to his doodle.

He didn't fill in the pants.

Next he drew short sleeves on top of long, only filling in the bottom shirt. The hair he waited for last. That was short, bangs visible from the lack of headwear.

Once the form of Kouichi joined the other stick figures, Junpei put down his utensil. They remained quiet, only the snores of Takuya heard over the sounds of the night. Junpei leaned back, seemingly content with his little project.

Beside him, Kouji leaned his body, only instead of back he moved closer to study the pictures.

He waited only a moment before opening up his mouth, "Where am I?"

"Oh." Junpei shifted so he could rub the back of his head. "Um, I was just wondering…" He kept his eyes forward as he settled back into his earlier position. The light from the fire produced shadows on his face. When Kouji remained silent, patiently waiting on what the other boy had to say, Junpei sighed. "Well, what if…" He grimaced, what is we met Kouichi first?" He dunked his head, expecting, well, anything.

For a while, all Kouji did was stare at the fire, his lips pressed together in a firm line. Junpei didn't realize his was holding his breath until the other boy nodded.

"Yeah, I get that."

From behind them, someone rolled over in their sleep.

Junpei lowered his head, as if to hide his face. "It must be so weird, suddenly finding out you had a brother…" Kouji made no attempts to respond, but the older boy sensed him tense up. "W-well, of course it's weird. I couldn't imagine it if someone told me I had a—"

"Junpei."

It was soft, as though Kouji hadn't spoken, but the underlying tone gave Junpei a cold shiver down his spine.

"Ah, sorry Kouji…" This time he turned to look at the other boy, fixing his position again so he was no longer leaning back.

The warrior of light shook his head, "I'd rather we not talk about it anymore." He gave a small smile in Junpei's direction, "if you don't mind…"

"No, no!" Junpei waved his hands, "we don't have to, we can talk about whatever!"

That got a nod, but neither seemed willing to talk about anything else.

Kouji reached over, taking the abandoned stick on the ground. Now waiting for Junpei's reaction, he started to draw, his own figure joining the rest. When he finished, he put the stick down.

The two kept their focus on the drawings, neither willing to start up another conversation.

A snore broke the silence, causing the two to glance behind them. Takuya had rolled onto his back, his mouth gaping open drool coming out. Kouji brought his attention back to the boy next to him, just as Junpei did the same. They looked at each other for only a moment before smiles broke out on their faces.

With the tension eased, Junpei reached into one of his pockets, producing a handkerchief. He held it up for the other boy to see. "Hey Kouji, how about some magic to pass the time?"

The long-haired boy gave a shrug, "Why not."

Junpei's smile got bigger, his hands working as he made the cloth to mimic a clothesline and then back to normal. For the second trick he pulled multiple colored pieces of handkerchiefs from his sleeves until they made something like a scarf.

The whole while, Kouji kept his eyes on the other boy. The trees rustled with the wind, making his ponytail flow in the breeze.

The older boy held up the handmade scarf, his magic trick completed. He looked at Kouji, words on the tip of the tongue when he choked, teeth rubbing against each other. The scarf fell from his hands as he brought his hands up to his mouth. "Ow…."

"Are you okay?" Junpei looked up at the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder. Kouji was close, worry reflecting in his eyes. The light from the fire danced around the side of his face, somehow enhancing his blue eyes.

Junpei could only nod, "Yeah, I think so." He dropped his hands away from his mouth, his tongue feeling around his teeth as he turned his attention to the ground, eyes finding the dropped scarf. He picked it up, quickly stuffing it into his original pocket. "Ah… do you want to see more magic or…?"

Kouji lifted his hand from Junpei's shoulder, shifting around so he was facing the other boy, "One more can't hurt."

The warrior of thunder felt his cheeks heat up at the hinting tease in Kouji's voice. "Alright." He straightened up, reaching into another pocket and bringing out a single 100-yen coin. The coin danced amongst his fingers, before he switched the coin from one hand to another. He opened up his hands, the coin gone. With a fluid motion, Junpei reached behind Kouji's left ear, producing the disappeared coin. He held it up for the other boy to see.

Kouji smiled, "That was a cool trick."

The older boy frowned, "Was it cooler than my clothesline?"

That got a pause.

"Yeah I think so."

"Kouji!"

A genuine laugh rose from the warrior of light as Junpei reached over and gently gave his shoulder a shove.


End file.
